


The Personal Journals of Rupert Giles

by Spiralleds



Series: Thank Heavens 'Verse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan doesn't need a Marauder's Map to swear that he's up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Personal Journals of Rupert Giles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyD_lite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/gifts).



"Nineteen-ninety-eight was a good year," muttered the uninvited guest, removing a leather bound journal.

_…cup of tea…_

Page flip.

_…cup of…_

Flip.

_Ethan was here._

Finally!

_Impersonating an Oompa Loompa. If the Oompa Loompa were amoral._

Such sweet talk. What other goodies would he find?

"I'm so proud of Buffy," he mimicked in falsetto. "Such maturity. Such a natural…" Ethan's voice dropped to its natural tenor, "pain in the ass. Enough about her, what about me?"

The page was half-turned when another Summers name caught his eye. Reading on, his grin widened.

"Ripper! I'll be… You got your Willy Wonka'd!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ethan in the Thank Heavens 'Verse


End file.
